


May Angels Lead You In

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Angels Lead You In

**Author's Note:**

> No summary was given for this story other than a single word, 'Death'.
> 
> By Diana
> 
> Contact Email: whitecross08@aol.com

      Remembering that day, I smile.

  
        Tai was dancing through the white flowers falling, laughing, whirling and twirling. You had a white shirt on and dark pants…maybe a dark blue…maybe I just don’t remember. I sat on the porch, watching you through the green and white. The oranges were about to grow…and you could always smell that in the air. Thinking of you I always remember that smell. It was like…just between flowers and fruit smell, just between. 

You smiled and told me to come out amongst the trees, amongst the buds. 

  
       "Dance with me?" You asked, hope in your brown eyes.

       "Alright." I said, smirking a little.

        So we danced, danced until dark, I singing songs I had written for Tai, and Diana singing her French songs and talking of stars.  I remember now that Diana wasn’t around much. Only when I needed her to be there…and that day she was.  She sang with all the vigor of Tai’s smile, and I sang along with her when I knew the words to her songs.  The wind always seemed to be around when she was, lifting through our hair and tickling the trees.

        And in the mornings, you always smelled of something fierce. Coffee and Chocolate. You liked chocolate. You always put it in your coffee. And my wake up call…you’d sit on me and look down with your brown eyes, letting the wind lift through the slept in sheets, and I’d smile and say ‘Alright…I’m up.’  
And on Sunday mornings…I’d always make breakfast, something new every time. And in the afternoons, you’d hang the sheets up and let the country wind drift through them, leaving a crisp smell for when you made the bed.

        And on Saturday night…we’d go driving through the country, to smile at the stars and make love in the cool green grass underneath the apple tree. And we’d always come home with apples, and make apple pie, with cinnamon…and chocolate milk. And we’d stare across the table with smirks…and see who could make it faster to the bedroom. Thinking of that I smile.

  
        Winter…we’d snuggle up with real hot chocolate…the kind I made out of chocolate chips and whole milk. Thick and rich and the color of your hair. And you’d sleep in late, and I’d watch you under the sheets, touching your eyelids and lips, and you’d give my fingers butterfly kisses, and wake from a good dream. You always had good dreams. 

        So what happened Tai? You made me strong and then left me? God is too harsh sometimes. And when you withered away to nothing, I didn’t think I could watch it. So now on this sleepless road where the sleepless go I only think of you. There’s a bouquet of flowers on the seat next to me, where you used to sit, letting the wind fly through your fingers. Red and orange flowers…and yellow. 

       And when I pull up and walk all the way past the trees to that apple tree, I see Diana sitting there in front of your grave, humming a song I can’t make out. I put the flowers down and sit down next to her. We grab hands and I hear her words, _May angels lead you in…hear you me my friends…on sleepless roads the sleepless go…may angels lead you in…_

        And so I suppose she was thinking of the little things too Tai. The little things that meant so much to me, and I never even knew it. And how only your smile could make me strong…and what would you think of me now? I never said thank you for that…and now I’ll never have a chance.

        And so Diana and I sit here and sing, thinking of little things. She’s no longer upset with me for leaving you, and I can see tears on her face and feel them on mine. And we sit here all night, and in the morning she picks up apples in her dress, and I go home and make that pie…but no one eats it Tai.

I never said thank you for that…I thought I’d get one more chance…

But I loved you…and I still do.


End file.
